


Embracing a Bestial Darkness

by InerrantErotica



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Bestiality, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Prison, Prison Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: I have been playing Tales of Berseria in my spare time to turn off my brain in between class work. I felt like I needed to write at least *something* to flex my proverbial writing muscles while I'm busy in class. Berseria has some serious EDGE in a funny way but it gave me ideas for the lewdies so I just had to do it to 'em.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Embracing a Bestial Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticGal/gifts).

> Gifting this to MysticGal, who has written some stories about Berseria too! Check 'em out! I have to thank you for reminding me about this game that, months later, I've finally gotten around to playing and writing smut for!

The woman was in rags, panting and soaked in sweat. Her tattered clothes hung from her pale lithesome body, marred in bruises and dirt. Her hair was a long and tangled gnarl of black all they way down to her heels. 

How long had Velvet Crowe languished in that dark pit at the bottom of Titania prison? A few years, at least. She had lost track of time… the prisoner couldn’t tell whether it was night or day from the darkness of her cell, her ‘food’ came irregularly and it’s not like they gave her any means of passing the time… even predictable sleep wasn’t a guarantee- not when she had to fight a daemon at any given point in the day.

One of them, a porcine demihuman, languished at the other end of the pit upon his back. Velvet approached him, utterly exhausted but victorious. Her arm exploded into a monstrous claw and she tore into the Daemon, consuming him until his whole body evaporated in a blood red energy that was drawn into her bestial hand…

“Huh…. hnngh… hmmph..” Velvet collapsed on the cold stone floor. That should sate her for a little while… once she regained her strength, she could fight again. Every ‘meal’ had to be fought for… some were harder than others. Some had nearly even killed her.

This was one of those occasions.

Velvet laid down upon the cobblestones and closed her golden eyes, succumbing to her exhaustion. She drifted off for awhile until the sound of scraping metal and footsteps awakened her again. How long did she rest? An hour? Three minutes?

Not long enough.

“Uggghhh..” Velvet rolled over and grit her teeth, backing away until she sat against the wall.

A snarling Wolfman plodded into the pit, chains hanging from his wrists. His own attire was shredded as well, like he had been just another villager going about his way when the Daemonblight took him.

The pale woman clung to the walls as she stood up, propping herself against it.

“Two in a row?” She grit her teeth, “Rghh.. well, it’s kill or be killed.”

Velvet tried to summon her claw but… it simply wouldn’t come out. She looked at her pitifully human hand, so skinny and frail.

The Daemon set upon her, gnashing its teeth and swiping its claws with a bestial fury. He knocked her to the ground, rudely mashing her face into the stone and laying her out before him.

The wolfman growled, looking down at the woman on the floor. Her pants had been reduced to thin strips of black fabric constricting her thighs and calves, stuffed into two unevenly mangled boots. Her butt was exposed, her snow-white skin marred by the dirt.

Velvet remained stationary, resigned to her fatigue and desolation. Just as she ate Daemons, it was only a matter of time before one ate her… a powerful claw wrapped around her ankle and she found herself being dragged.

The woman watched with eyes half-closed as the wall got further and further away… until she was thrown onto a makeshift bed of old torn blankets and emptied canvas bags. The monster rolled her over onto her back, looming over her with his chest heaving up and down in an adrenaline-fueled frenzy.

Her eyes wandered down in a stupor until she saw the… red thing poking out from the woldman’s furry sheathe.

“Oh.” Velvet relaxed her strained muscles, “Different kind of hunger for you, huh?”

She was a virgin, Velvet suddenly remembered. Love was the last thing on her mind ever since that bastard had thrown her down here… it didn’t matter anymore. She only wanted revenge… if this Daemon was intent on raping her instead of eating her, then by all means, he could rape her as much as she pleased.

At least until she had regained her strength.

“Have your fill then.” She muttered, spreading her legs weakly. The Daemon obliged, lunging forward and tearing off what remained of her blouse. As wretched and demonic as she had become, reduced to the state of an animal in this pit, her body was still so very nubile… The monster ran his long tongue over her breasts, that wet and strong muscle kneading one of her nipples.

Velvet sharply inhaled and tossed her head to the side. A strand of hair slid over her face and nestled between her lips. She stared into the featureless pit wall… unknowingly absorbing herself in the sensations alone.

The Daemon’s tongue wandered from one breast to the other, and then across her lithe and muscled stomach… and down to her sex, rolling across her clit. Since her transformation into a Therion, Velvet’s womanhood had inexplicably stopped growing hair, leaving the woman with a wild and untangled mane of hair reaching from her head down to her feet… and a nearly completely bare womanhood.

The Daemon had become aroused from his explorations of her flesh, proudly displaying his dripping erection as he stiffened his back. The beast pushed her shoulders to the makeshift bed with his claws, angling himself just so…

With a growl and a thrust of his hips, he drove himself deep into her sex until his furred sac slapped against her bottom. Velvet winced and grit her teeth. The pain was bad, sure… but not nearly as much as she imagined- and it paled in comparison to the torment her life had been besides.

He started to rut into her, making her whole body rock and shudder with each thrust. He let out a howl as he bottomed her out- his size marked by the bulge in her lower abdomen every other second.

His claws not only pinned her to the ground but also pulled her in towards himself, reducing the fearsome Therion to the state of a helpless fuck doll. The Daemon pounded at her, until his knot began to bulge and knock around within her womanhood. It slipped in and out, stretching her sex until it had grown too large and too thick to be dislodged- ending up trapped within her pussy.

Velvet’s eyes glazed over as her whole body shook and shuddered. It was starting to feel… different. The beastman let out a guttural moan of mindless passion and started to cum, pressing his cock to the hilt within her- deep as he could get... as he emptied his balls into her teenage pussy.

Velvet let out a single groan, “Ughhhhh.” as she felt the warmth wash out her sex and start to seap down her butt cheeks and along her thighs.

She drifted off to sleep, knotted like a bitch… and helpless to resist.

The Theiron awoke sometime later on her stomach, feeling something prodding at her from behind. The Daemon shoved her head down and angled himself to fuck her again, driving his cock deep into her ass until her whole body was pushed rudely into the ground.

“NGgghh, dammit.” Velvet grit her teeth, “That… hurts…” This was considerably more painful… but a smile crept across her lips as she considered the alternative. She’d pay him back once she had the energy… Velvet’s long hair was an impediment to the act of savoring her graceful form. The Daemon threw her plaited hair up over her head, obscuring her face and leaving only the pale woman’s body beneath him.

The sounds of violent fucking filled the cold air of that dark pit, only punctuated by growls both bestial and womanly. What remained of the demonic cum in her pussy was being pushed and squeezed out by the pressure his knotted cock was putting on her from her ass. Every thrust made her used up pussy weep and sputter their fluids upon the floor.

At some point he had came again… she was too dazed to register just when. The Daemon collapsed upon her, mercifully rolling off to the side in his exhaustion. If he hadn’t she might have ended up crushed beneath his weight.

‘Shitty way to die.’ Velvet thought.

At least not before she had her revenge… the woman slipped into unconsciousness once more.

An offensive odor roused her from her slumber sometime later, and when Velvet’s golden eyes hazily opened- she brushed aside her plaited locks and beheld a mass of the Daemon’s furry flesh before her. She was able to make out his torso and his powerful chest… and of course, his massive manhood. The woman propped herself up and drew her hand back, then swiped it across her field of vision.

She ended up with nothing more than a fistful of his fur around his abs. “Tch.” Velvet narrowed her eyes. She still hadn’t recovered the use of her demon claw abilities… The woman sighed and relaxed, until she had merely planted her palm upon his stomach.

Her arm grew heavy and her hand drifted down, until her wrist laid upon his length and made it bounce and spring back into its proper attentive posture.

Just like before, she’d have to fuck if she couldn’t fight.

Velvet wrapped her fingers around it and brought the Daemon closer, pulling him by his cock until the slimy red thing graced her supple lips. She enveloped his tip, humming as the weighty thing slid further and further into her mouth- until it tickled the back of her throat.

Following nothing more than her blind instinct, the prisoner sucked and licked and lapped at him more and more. She stroked him with her hand, ushering him into her waiting mouth. Spit and spittle ran along his length and down her chin, along her slender throat.

She found herself… moaning. Or at least humming, best as she could with a werewolf’s cock halfway down her throat.

Suddenly, one of Velvet’s knees was tossed aside, her legs spread. She looked to the side, noting another Daemon! No… the first one. She had fallen asleep in his arms and didn’t notice that anyone one had came in.

Velvet narrowed her eyes in frustration… she just started sucking him off when maybe she could have used this second Daemon’s lust to weaken them both or something. They occasionally fought with each other over prey to consume- maybe they would do the same over something to fuck.

Too late now… the first Daemon spread her legs with a desperate lust and took her womanhood again, pumping his massive cock in and out of her wet and used up sex.

What little command of the situation she had, Velvet intended to keep it. She brought her hands up to the cock in her mouth and joined her fingers and thumbs into two rings around the growing knot at his base.

As Velvet sucked him off, her fingers massaged the front and the back of his knot. It grew and grew, getting hotter and harder in her grasp. She felt the response between her lips as well- his meat twitching and throbbing. That meant he was close to climax, yeah? Velvet narrowed her eyes and focused on her task.

She sucked wolf dick with the same coldblooded intensity that she consumed her foes.

Her throat bulged and shrank as she deliberately, single-mindedly, monstrously enveloped his cock. Angry tears welled up at the corner of her golden eyes as she pressed her nose to his furry stomach, as she kissed her knuckles wrapped tight around his knot, as she forced herself nearly to the point of gagging… and as she forced him to cum.

His knot throbbed against her fingers, as if attempting to break free, and she nearly smiled as she felt a hot explosion rocketing against the back of her throat, drenching her slender tongue. She gulped him down and kept going, slaking herself in the demonic libation.

The Daemon moaned and howled, slamming his clawed hand down onto her skull and pushing her deeper. He thrust against her, slapping his balls against her spittle-soaked chin.

The other Daemon started to groan as well, throwing his head back and unceremoniously emptying his load into her pussy, pulse by pulse, spurt by spurt- until she was positively overflowing, her pussy pushing out thick rivulets of cum to splash against his balls and her own thighs. He pulled away, wrenching his cock (knot and all) out of her gaping pussy. As her sex was sputtering out his seed, the Daemon clutched at her hips and shooting white hot streams across her slender stomach and groin.

As she swallowed an endless glut of one Daemon’s cum, another Daemon’s spunk painted and marked her lithesome body, leaving streaks of steaming hot pleasure all over the woman.

She writhed, basking in it all until her bestial lovers were exhausted. The slimy red cock popped out of her mouth and left Velvet with just a powerful aftertaste of spunk in its wake.

The Therion reached down to her stomach, pushing on her lower abdomen and expelling the Daemon’s seed… she looked at them- the bestial wolfmen still reeling with their half-hard cocks soaked and dripping to the floor. They panted and groaned, falling on their asses to recuperate.

Velvet sat up, brushing her wild hair out of her face… she looked down and raised her palm up in front of her. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in concentration…

With a flash of red infernal energy, her arm transformed into a fearsome claw once more… and Velvet turned her sights upon the Daemons who had just moments ago spent themselves in her embrace.


End file.
